project_new_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
October 19 Asks
The asks on this page are in reverse chronological order, with the oldest being on the bottom and the newest being on the top. THE ASKS You REALLY ought to give me a go when you're not busy, Doctor. Anonymous For you, I’m always busy. ~~ Hey, Doctor Plague. You are the object of all my wildest sexual fantasies. I wanna fuck your brains out. <3 Anonymous Sorry to disappoint, but I am far too busy right now with my experimentation. Every moment of a good surgery is critical, and I can not postpone a single portion of it. Experiments are the only thing that, as Puppeteer says, “Tickle my fancy.” ~~ so, he, will you tell us his fate? Anonymous HE IS MORE OF A NEUSSANCE THAN A TARGET SO HIS FATE IS UNPREDICTABLE IN MY OPInion he is better off dead??????? ~~ the red headed kid, grey, what happened to him? Anonymous OH ~~ what happened to grey? Anonymous WHO ~~ so king in yellow, why follow he? plague seems like he is cooler. Anonymous He is dangerous and unpredictable, while Plague is much more strategic. Like a doctor. He goes with his feelings. He is a true leader. ~~ Plague, why would you waste time responding to asks? You cheated, and in my book, that deserves a day off. Anonymous This is a game I must win. No time for rest. These asks are a part of the game. You are all a part of the game. At least, that is my belief. Only Father really knows. ~~ so did you cheat plague? or does He just like to whine a lot? Anonymous I did. I went after the wrong target. Took a point that was not mine. But this is a game that we must win at all costs. ~~ I hope you enjoy that. Way to be pathetic. Maybe you can give it to father, I hear all the notes on his fridge are starting to smell bad. Anonymous father wants to speak with you :) ~~ plague, when will you available for asks? Anonymous I am. It is just a little tedious is all. ~~ Oh, I am completely aware of that. Partial lowercase is never subtle, I hope you know. However, if you are to be judged on your merits of honesty, I think I shall hand you a prize ribbon, "You Tried" Anonymous THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR TRYING TO GIVE YOU PEOPLE WHAT YOU ASKED FOR WHILE TRYING TO STAY UNDER FATHER’S RADAR YOU IDIOTS BETTER NOT SAY I NEVER DID ANYTHING NICE FOR YOU BECAUSE ~~ puppeteer do you like tea? Anonymous Why I do “fancy” tea! Hehe! I haven’t had it in so long, though… ~~ #HAS NOT TREATED US IN A WHILE The pieces? Like some kind of twisted puzzle? Until I solve it myself, the pieces are all yet to be seen. Anonymous I LITERALLY SPELLED IT OUT FOR YOU ~~ so whats your fancy, puppeteer? Anonymous If you’re questioning my desires well… That would be to win. By any means necessary. Even if it does mean cheating my brothers, haha. ~~ His identity is obvious? Is it only to the ones who already know his identity? What a logical misstep. Anonymous PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER NUMSKULL ~~ Are you willing to reveal any information about the unnamed member? Anonymous I HAVE NAMED ALL MEmBERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONE JoINING US SOON BUT HIS IDEnTITY IS OBiVOUs ~~ puppeteer, do you want an ask? Anonymous I don’t see why not? Ask away, Anonymous! ~~ if i may ask, who is on the team of the doctor? Anonymous THE DOCTOR HAS A TEAM FULL OF CHEATS OF COURSE YOU HAVE THE GRAND CHEAT: THE PLAGUE DOCTOR HIMSELF THEN WE HAVE THAT FREAK WHO ALWAYS GETS HIS WAY: THE PUPPETEER THE DOCTOR LOST HIS THIRD MEMBER WHO WAS CALLED BLACKY BY SOME IT APPARENTLY HAS A BETTER RING TO IT THAN HIS ACTUAL NAME BUT ANOTHER MEMBER IS APPARENTLY TALKING HIS PLACE WHICH OUGHTA GO WELL ~~ how are you doctor? Anonymous Busy. I’m seeing a patient at the moment. ~~ May I address the Angel, even if he is a bit distant? Anonymous ~~ Well, aren't you clever? I look forward to the rest of your games. Anonymous AS DOES THE WICKED SEVEN THANK YOU FOR PLAYING ALEX THE WICKED SEVEN WILL BE TAKING MORE ASKS THROUGHOUT THE NEXT FEW DAYS YOU MAY ADDRESS A SPECIFIC MEMBER IF YOU WISH ~~ That must be why your father is so bored he must create his own pathetic games. We are all taught not to talk to strangers after all. Anonymous BUT THAT IS WHY YOU ARE AFRAID OF THEM RIGHT ALEX? :) ~~ and some are afraid of strangers. Need you be so cryptic? Anonymous HAHA MUST YOU PROVOKE US FATHER IS A STRANGER TO EVERYONE EXCEPT HIS CHILDREN :) ~~ Did you ever consider that that is why you lost the point then? Because you only WATCHED and didn't act? Anonymous HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE POINT WAS LOST BECAUSE PLAGUE IS A DIRTY ROTTEN CHEAT BUT TRUST ME I WILL ACT JUST REMEMBER SOME ARE AFRAID OF BEING WATCHED ~~ What is the Doctor trying to accomplish in this experiment? tailsthefoxy LET US JUST SAY HE WISHES TO TRULY CLAIM THIS POINT AS HIS OWN LEAVE HIS MARK IF YOU WILL ~~ who else is in your team? tailsthefoxy THE KING IN YELLOW AND THE ANGEL ARE MY COMPANIONS IN THIS COMPETITION THE KING IS VERY INTENT ON WINNING WHILE THE ANGEL IS MUCH MORE DISTANT ~~ If Plague stands against you? Then who are you? Anonymous I AM HE THE ONE WHO WATCHES THE ONE WHO JUDGES ~~ what do you mean by saying that simon cheated? Anonymous SIMON IS NOT THE ONE THAT CHEATED PLAGUE CHEATED SIMON WAS NOT HIS POINT TO TAKE BUT THIS CAN ONLY MAKE THE GAME MORE INTERESTING ~~ You said that it's a contest among the seven. Does it mean that besides Alex, Simon and Grey there is someone else involved in this? josephskrillage WE ARE THE WICKED SEVEN SIX CHILDREN OF THE SLENDER MAN SEVEN FEARS OF THE MORTAL MAN ~~ what do you want with simon & co.? makethisshitstop IT IS A CONTEST AMONG THE SEVEN A SCHISM HAS FORMED BETWEEN TWO TEAMS OUR FATHER WILL DECIDE WHO PREVAILS THE POINT THAT IS SIMON HAS BEEN LOST FROM MY TEAM TO PLAGUE AND HIS TEAM SUCH A CHEAT HAHAHAHA